Humble Bundle
Humble Bundle is the first and best-known group to sell pay-what-you-want indie game bundles. Most of their bundles allow the purchaser to decide how their price is split between game developers, charities, and the bundle itself. Most games in the bundles are available on Steam, and for a while Desura keys were included as well. Games are almost always available DRM-free for Windows, Mac, Linux, and sometimes Android. More recent bundles have introduced a minimum price for Steam keys due to abuse of people paying one cent to create new non-free Steam accounts to collect extra prizes during promotions. Bundles Humble Bundle has released the following bundles so far: # The Humble Indie Bundle # The Humble Indie Bundle #2 # The Humble Frozenbyte Bundle # The Humble Indie Bundle #3 # The Humble Frozen Synapse Bundle # The Humble Voxatron Debut # The Humble Introversion Bundle # The Humble Indie Bundle #4 # The Humble Bundle for Android # The Humble Bundle Mojam # The Humble Bundle for Android #2 # The Humble Botanicula Debut # The Humble Indie Bundle V # The Humble Music Bundle # The Humble Bundle for Android #3 # The Humble Indie Bundle 6 # The Humble eBook Bundle # The Humble Bundle for Android #4 # The Amnesia Fortnight # The Humble THQ Bundle # The Humble Indie Bundle 7 # The Humble Bundle Mojam 2 # The Humble Bundle with Android 5 # The Humble Mobile Bundle # The Humble Double Fine Bundle # The Humble Indie Bundle 8 # The Humble Bundle with Android 6 # The Humble eBook Bundle 2 # The Humble Deep Silver Bundle Weekly Sale After The Humble Bundle with Android 5 ended (March 19, 2013), Humble Bundle offered its first The Humble Weekly Sale. A promotion is offered for pay-what-you-want, changing every Tuesday. Similarly to the bundles, a Steam key is only provided for purchases $1 or more. Beating the average adds additional items. After four weekly sales, the Humble Weekly Sale took a break. There have been 15 weekly sales so far: # The Humble Weekly Sale: Bastion # The Humble Weekly Sale: THQ # The Humble Weekly Sale: TripWire Interactive # The Humble Weekly Sale: Blendo Games # The Humble Weekly Sale: Alan Wake # The Humble Weekly Sale: Telltale Games # The Humble Weekly Sale: Serious Sam # The Humble Weekly Sale: 11 bit studios # The Humble Weekly Sale: Rochard # The Humble Weekly Sale: Klei Entertainment # The Humble Weekly Sale: Two Tribes # The Humble Weekly Sale: Spiderweb Software # The Humble Weekly Sale: Jim Guthrie # The Humble Weekly Sale: Positech Games # The Humble Weekly Sale: 1C Company # The Humble Weekly Sale: Introversion Software Charity Humble Bundle usually supports two charities: the EFF and Child's Play. Purchasers can choose how their price is split, even opting to give the entire amount to charity. Occasionally the charity options are different: HIB4 supported the American Red Cross instead of the EFF for the holidays, Mojam supported charity:water and the American Red Cross in addition to the usual EFF and Child's Play for a total of four charities (with all proceeds going to charity), and Botanicula supported just the World Land Trust since it fit with the game’s theme. Cross-Platform Humble Bundles are usually (and initially were always) cross-platform. This often means that games get ported to Linux and Mac shortly before being included in a bundle. Humble Bundle initially stood out by formerly requiring and still does at least encourage bundled games to offer options for Windows, Mac, and Linux while other bundles typically include Mac and Linux versions only if the game already had such versions. Windows gets practically all games available for a computer while Mac and even moreso Linux are often left out. Thus, many Mac and Linux purchasers appreciated Humble Bundle’s work toward encouraging cross-platform gaming. Humble Bundle has made installation on Linux even easier for those using Ubuntu (the most popular Linux distribution) by making them available through the Ubuntu Software Center. There are still some compatibility issues on Linux though, especially for those who choose open source video drivers over closed source nvidia / ATI drivers. See the List of Humble Bundle Games Playable on Free Drivers to find out which games from Humble Bundles can be played on Linux using open source drivers. Some Humble Bundle games are not cross-platform, which is more common in the weekly sales. When this happens it is indicated on the purchase page. Linux is the most often platform left out. DRM Humble Bundles are usually (and initially were always) DRM-free. This often means that games get a DRM-free version shortly before being included in a bundle, and often only in this bundle. Humble Bundle stands out by requiring or at least encouraging bundled games to offer DRM-free options for Windows, Mac, and Linux while other bundles typically include them only if the game already had such versions. Some Humble Bundle games are not DRM-free, which is more common in the weekly sales. When this happens it is indicated on the purchase page. Steam Humble Bundle started out offering a single Steam key that would activate all bundle games together, which was available for all purchasers. Purchasers beating the average price would receive a different or additional key to provide the games that were only available to purchasers beating the average. After The Humble Indie Bundle 4, Steam keys were only provided to purchasers paying at least $1, and after The Humble Indie Bundle 6 Steam keys went from a couple bundled keys to individual keys for each game, though The Humble Indie Bundle 8 went back to bundled keys. Desura With The Humble Frozenbyte Bundle, Desura keys started being included with Humble Bundles. This lasted until The Humble Indie Bundle 4. By that point, Indie Royale (which is associated with Desura) had established itself by putting out 4 bundles, so it’s possible Desura stopped cooperating with Humble Bundle or that Humble Bundle decided to leave Desura keys to Indie Royale. Account Humble Bundle added the option of making an account, which allows purchasers to organize all of their Humble Bundle purchases under a single login instead of keeping track of a separate e-mail message with a link for each bundle. Visit humblebundle.com/home to sign in or create an account. If all your Humble Bundle purchases were made with the same e-mail address, creating an account with that address automatically adds all of your bundles. You can also manually add other bundles by visiting the link from the e-mail and using the add option that appears on the page if you are logged in.